


Ready or Not

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Mild Sexual Content, Rated M just in case, Sexual Content, listen, that was out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: She didn’t really know how that happened, but there she was: back pressed to the mattress and pinned to the bed by awildBlake Belladonna.INKTOBER Day 5Prompt: Build





	Ready or Not

Yang let out a moan.

She didn’t really know how that happened, but there she was: back pressed to the mattress and pinned to the bed by a _wild_ Blake Belladonna. She always knew she was feisty but damn, that took her off guard.

Blake was on top of her, straddling her hips between her tights, wearing only a pair of shorts and a bra, her shirt already taken off long before by Blake herself. Oh, and she was kissing her. Hard, madly, driven by something that Yang could only call _animalistic_, but she knew better than to say it out loud.

Saying that Blake was eager was a euphemism; she was now giving all of her attention to her neck, clearly determined to give her all the hickeys she could, to mark as her own all the skin she had available. And it was a lot.

Yang was just laying there undergoing that treatment, only dressed in her underwear, her clothes long gone even before Blake removed her own.

It felt hot, really hot, almost unbearable despite the nature of her semblance, and Yang wondered how it was even possible to feel so much heat despite her lack of clothing.

All of that was new and exciting. Yang even wanted to try and reciprocate in some way but couldn’t find the strength to do so, only able to grip on the Faunus’ shoulders, her only grip to reality at the moment.

It was exciting, new, and unbelievably _scary_.

Yang didn’t know if it was her lack of experience, or the awareness of Blake’s experienced self (something she would’ve guessed anyway even without telling her, Blake’s sure and confident movement being more than a clear giveaway), but something was off.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest out of love, adrenaline, but also _fear_. It was hard to admit but it wasn’t the good kind of feeling. It wasn’t just the beating of a strong emotion.

It was the kind that puts you off, the one where its force alone worries you if it’s even normal, where your head feels empty and a hint of nausea peeks out your stomach.

Something was _wrong_, it was wrong and Yang knew that differently from the animal comment, that was something she should’ve actually speak out about. But she couldn’t.

Not when Blake was there in her lap, completely driven and lost in her, not when Yang could feel Blake’s own heat and tension that got built up just by trying to work her up.

Yang bit her lip and closed her eyes, deciding to stay silent and so desperately trying to enjoy what was becoming more and more like a torture each minute that passed by, and not the good kind.

Blake’s lips went on their journey towards Yang’s breasts, stopping on her chest to give a long and more chaste kiss right over her heart, and the blonde feared her partner might have been able to decipher her true feelings by that gesture alone.

Then, in complete contrast with the chastity of that kiss, Blake moved her hips in a hard roll, effectively grinding against the blonde’s.

That was the breaking point for Yang. She let out a high-pitched cry and Blake smiled against her skin, misunderstanding the nature of her reaction.

Blake got up with a smug grin and predator eyes, ready to enjoy the results of her work, but didn’t find quite what she was expecting.

It wasn’t the way Yang thought that would happen, but Blake was bound to figure her out. Of course she would’ve, she was smart and Yang knew that. How could’ve she thought even for a second that she could’ve fooled her?

In her defense though, she was definitely not thinking straight.

“Yang?” the Faunus called, her puzzled look quickly turning into a worried one “Are you okay?”

Asking seemed almost a formality after giving a good look at her. Yang was panting, sweaty, and her heart beat so hard in her rib cage that it made her breasts slightly move as a consequence. Her face was bright red, her eyes teary, and even if in those circumstances it might have looked normal, even something to be proud of on Blake’s regard, Yang’s expression told a totally different story.

Despite the answer being clear as a bell, Yang looked away muttering a “Yes.”. She couldn’t fool anyone, let alone her girlfriend.

Blake kept a bit of distance but reached out a hand to gently caress her cheek, and bring her eyes to focus on her again. “…do you want to stop?”

Yang couldn’t lie this time. “Yes!” she burst out with urgency but also a bit of shame.

Blake moved away from Yang’s lap and the blonde sat up taking a deep liberating breath.

The couple was now sitting side by side on the bed, Yang ashamedly looking down while Blake looked at her with concern, stroking her arm in an attempt to bring some comfort. That only made Yang feel worse “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for wanting to stop” Blake readily replied “you should rather apologize for not saying anything. Yang, if you felt uncomfortable, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to disappoint you. You really wanted it and I didn’t want to ruin this.”

“Yang, you wouldn’t ruin anything. You should’ve told me, pressuring you is the last thing that I wanted, I didn’t mean to force you into it-”

“You didn’t!” Yang interjected immediately, before Blake could start to blame herself just like Yang knew she would “You didn’t force me in any way, I promise! I just followed the lead.”

“…do you want this?” Blake asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes, of course I do! I just…” Yang turned away again.

“…you’re not ready.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yang” Blake caressed her fiery blonde hair, then guided her head to rest beside her, on the crock of her neck “it’s okay not to be ready. I can wait, as long as you need. Even if you’ll never be ready. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yang’s response was immediate this time, and moved away from her comfortable and reassuring spot on Blake’s shoulder to kiss her.

“So” Blake started after separating from the kiss “How about a movie and cuddles on the couch?”

“Only if we manage to sneak in some making out in between those cuddles.”

Blake smiled. The playfulness of her lover was back and she couldn’t be happier; her Yang was fine.

“I think we can arrange that.”


End file.
